From the Mean Streets
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A different kind of Cars story. Think of Cars set in a more urban background. Our main character, Dustycomes from a neighborhood where violence is common. He faces a father who is abusive, and he and his younger brother, Chase, have endured e


Note: A different kind of Cars story. Think of Cars set in a more urban background. Our main character, Dusty

comes from a neighborhood where violence is common. He faces a father who is abusive, and he and his younger brother, Chase, have endured enough and decide to leave him. They live for a simpler life in the country and meet "Smokey Joe" Bel Air...

Chapter 1—You Won't Amount to Anything

Dusty and Chase O'Toole lived in fear every day and weren't afraid to use guns in their defense. They were rough and tumble Irocs that never cried in public, or in the presence of their overbearing and abusive father, Lou. Lou always had something to complain about with the two of them, but Dusty took the brunt of the abuse. Lou would always berate him and accuse him of being a "son of a Bricklin" or a "hybrid". At the time, Dusty had no witty retort and would take the verbal abuse quietly, with grace. Chase, who admired his brother's protective measures, would try to stand up for him but Dusty would always be the one who would take the beating for his own brother. It was only the three of them now. It used to be four until their mother, Stella, decided to leave because of Lou's volitale temper. She secretly left her address to the two brothers and they never let their father know they were still conversing with their mother. But one horrible day, he discovered their secret and dealt out the worst beating they had ever received.

It was a terribly stormy, dark and dreary day and Lou had returned from a late night at work from a nearby bar. He wasn't any kinder inebriated than he was sober. He was in the mood to hit something and Dusty was tired of putting up with his abuse.

"Before you lay one tire on me Father, allow me to say something to you. It's _you_ that is the hybrid.

Half idiot, and half moron !", Dusty yelled and his father hurled a bottle of alcohol at him. Dusty didn't even feel the impact.

"You shut your mouth boy, or I'll shut it for ya !", Lou bellowed in response. Dusty wasn't afraid.

"You are our father, but we've had enough. We're outta here.", Rusty added.

"And where will you two ingrates go, huh ? No one will want you !", Lou said, trying to "kick" Chase, which only amounted to him falling on his back and wriggling pathetically.

"Somewhere you'll never find us.", Dusty said, heading out the garage door, taking Mark with him. Lou yelled a barrage of obscenities at them, but they were already out of sight.

Chapter 2—Breakdown and Pick Up

It was a long, arduous journey and the two brothers were exhausted. They finally tired out only a few more blocks away from a technician's clinic. The clinic's sign read, "Smokey Joe's". It seemed as good of a place to stop as any. They didn't even realize how hungry they were. Having spent the last of their money on gas, they had no way of buying any other sustenance ever again.

When the two boys awoke, they were approached by two friendly, helpful Bel Airs. One was metallic navy blue with kind, gray eyes, and the other a turquoise Chevy, with deep, understanding, aqua eyes.

"You two boys alright ?", the female Bel Air questioned.

"Yeah, ran away from home. Needed to escape dad.", Dusty said, honestly.

"I'm so hungry !", Chase whined, slightly.

"We can help with that. I'm the owner of this clinic. Name's Joe. This is my wife, Jessie. She and I will take care of you. That is, if you'll trust us.", Joe said, gently. Dusty and Chase thought about Joe and Jessie's order for a long time and felt that the two Bel Airs were trustworthy. They had been generous and selfless to open their home and office to the nomadic teen and his younger brother. Dusty could sense that these cars were ones that had engines of pure gold.

"Yeah. Why not ? Maybe we can repay you ?", Dusty offered.

"We'll think about it.", Jessie added, smiling. They allowed the brothers inside the clinic for a spot of gas and a place to stay. These kids, they were good kids and they were going to be given a new chance at life.

Besides, their father would never be able to find them, but they would have no way of getting in touch with their mother, except through a small miracle that could only be described as "women's intuition".

Chapter 3—The Pontiac Girls

Viola Vibe, Rosa Firebird and Sable Coupe had come by to praise their favorite "sexy technician". The three girls saw the two new guys in the clinic who had just started working there.

"Smokey, who're the new guys ?", Sable asked, giggling girlishly. Out of all the Pontiacs, she probably had the biggest crush on Joe.

"That's Dusty and Chase. They've come a long way and are helping us out with paperwork as well as keeping the clinic clean. They're really incredible.", Joe complimented. The two dark green IrocZ brothers, who were working non-stop, couldn't hear Joe's compliments. In fact, they were both singing along to oldies on the radio. The youngest Pontiac, Viola, was interested in Chase, and Sable had her eyes set on Dusty.

"Looks like my friends are interested in Dusty and Chase.", Viola teased her friends slightly.

"Yeah, well...What of it !", Viola said, pouting slightly.

"Don't you worry girls, they're about to get off work, I'll introduce you.", Joe said, smiling. Sable tittered again.

"It'll be a pleasure.", she added, smiling softly.

By the end of the workday, Joe introduced the Pontiac girls. When Chase saw the beautiful violet flame painted Viola, his jaw hit the floor.

"Heeey.", he said, in the smoothest way possible. Viola burst out into a fit of giggles. Dusty seemed rather impressed with the magenta Rosa Firebird.

"Want to go out to the drive in ?", Dusty asked Rosa.

"Would I ! I mean...of course.", Rosa said.

"Just be sure to be home by curfew, everyone !", Joe reminded them.

"No worries, Smokey. I'm going with them. They'll come back at the right time.", Sable said.

"Oh, come on, Sable. Why do you always have to be such a party crasher ?", Viola whined. Sable "shrugged", and followed the four of them out of the clinic and motored off into the sunset.

Chapter 4—An Unexpected Visit from Stella

Having not heard from her beloved children for so long, Stella had become concerned and decided to take matters into her own tires. She left the women's center and began to drive along every highway and byway to search for her sons. She knew they were alive somewhere and she had the feeling they had fled from Lou, whom had threatened to come looking for her. But unlike his temper and his love of alcohol, his threats were full of hot air just like he was.

Although her trip wasn't so long as her sons' had been initially, Stella was finally pointed to the direction they had settled in. It was another typical day in the clinic and they were enjoying a tall can of chilled V8.

"Dusty ? Chase ?", Stella said, her lower lip quivering. Stella had healed of her past bruises and looked like the most beautiful Cadillac that they knew. She was glowing with motherly pride as she approached them. Dusty still had the scar along his hood from Lou's beatings, and Chase had a small crescent-shaped scar on his left door.

"Mom ?", the two said, almost in unison. She approached them and hugged them for an extended period of time. The boys, who usually didn't cry had windshields full of tears of happiness.

"How did you find us ?", Chase questioned, savoring the hug he and his brother were receiving from their mother.

"I asked every police officer along I-65 and beyond. Finally they directed me to Joseph Bel Air's clinic and viola !", Stella said, grinning. For a long time, they had caught up and they wondered if their mother had found a new life outside of the shelter. The truth was that she was independent but didn't stray too far from the shelter.

"Mom, we'll take care of you. Dad won't ever find you or any of us ever again. He doesn't know where we went, let alone where you are.", Dusty said. It was true that Lou would never be able to find them again with the witness protection program that was watching over her as well as other women that been the victims of various kinds of abuse.

Smokey and Jessica, who had been listening to the conversation knew that a day would arrive when they would have to say goodbye to their new friends. They would be going south to Texas to live. Sadly, they would also have to say farewell to the Pontiac girls. They had become fast friends and saying goodbye would be difficult. But they all made vows that very night that they would return to the Heartland road and come in for a chat. Of course, they would keep in touch by letters, but beyond that it would be different without the Iroc brothers around. Sadly, and with a lot of heavy-laden hearts, the Bel Airs said farewell after one last meal together and wished each other well before the final goodbye.

Epilogue

At the clinic, the Pontiac girls were now working as secretaries and maids. Not only did they keep everything in perfect order, but they kept the clinic spic and span. Every so often, they would hear from Stella, Chase and Dusty. The three of them were making a new life for themselves in Houston. They were now going to school and enjoying the school year, while Stella was enjoying a raise in her new job as a CEO of a rather powerful oil company. Before long, she would be rich enough to be fully independent, not to mention comfortably well off. She had recently met another Cadillac named Lance who was an absolute gentlecar.

He wanted to be kind to everyone and anyone he met, and was quite generous. He was a carlanthropist, and half his money went to charitable organizations. He even helped refugees and tried hard to help the helpless, and be a friend to the friendless. She didn't want to admit to it, but she had fallen in love with the metallic silver Cadillac. Sure he might've been a couple of years older than she was, but his experience was beyond mere age. Before dating Lance, Stella told him that she had children. He wasn't bothered by that conscept at all, and really admired them. He wanted to befriend them, but they were rediscent at first. Understandible, since a male figure had been responsible for making their lives a living hell when they were younger.

In about a year's time, Lance and Stella were married and the brothers had grown to love him. Lance treated the boys as if they were his own and they learned to trust them. Lance never raised a tire to them. Of course, he would discipline them if it was neccesary, but only by raising his voice. Lance was a gentlecar and adored children. He respected them, taught them all he knew, and one day would leave the running of the oil field squarely in their possession. They had quite a legacy to fill, but they knew they would be great businesscars someday. Beyond that, they realized they were all blessed and couldn't ask more from life.

Of course, there was the occassional visit to the Heartland Road. Ol' Smokey Joe was elated to see his "surrogate sons" once again and was delighted to see Stella with a new husband who knew how to treat women and was quite the family car. Matters had really turned around for the 'O Toole family and Joey was touched.

He loathed having to say his farewells, but they wouldn't be too far from one another. With the money that the O'Tooles had made, they would be able to travel to the Heartland road whenever they wished, just so long as they had time off to make the journey. It was a happy ending for all of them. Joe's family had expanded once again and his heart was full to the bursting point. Though they said goodbye again, their family bond could never be broken. That was what love was truly about; togetherness, and unconditional love.

The End

September 22, 2006


End file.
